Tears of Blood
by Misteria the wolf
Summary: "Daddy... Daddy, wake up!" Jhona whimpered as she nudged the Leafeon before us. They wanted him as he was different, and now they want us to see if we have the same... Defect. For we are the 'Blood', a experimental group of Pokemon that are much, much stronger than normal. My name is Vapor, and this is the story of my family. T rating for slight language


**'Tears of blood'**

***"Daddy... Daddy, wake up!" Jhona whimpered as she nudged the Leafeon before us. They wanted him as he was different, and now they want us to see if we have the same... Defect. For we are the 'Blood', a experimental group of Pokemon that are much, much stronger than normal. My name is Vapor, and this is the story of my family. T rating for slight language***

* * *

**MTW: Hey guys. This is hopefully going to be the darkest Pokemon story I've ever written. There will be detailed death scenes, murder and just generally, stuff that could scare little kids and that is why this is my first T rated fanfic! It will be in Vapor's point-of-view constantly unless I say otherwise. Why don't we just get on with it! Oh, yeah. This first part is the prologue and the rest of the story (Bloodstained Leaves onwards) is basically just a huge Flashback. I except all criticism and I want to know multiple things: Is this story living up to its T rating? Do I need to add more/less blood and gore into the mixture? If later on, when it gets popular enough, would you guys like a sequel?**

* * *

**Prologue: Now that I'm God!**

* * *

Death can come at such a surprise. That's why I was always excepting the probability of mine. And, I was right, for I know now. I know that we weren't ment to be, we were created to outlive, overpower, eliminate all of the other Pokemon on this planet. We've failed that task, more or less. There used to be ten of us, all eeveelutions, but now, there is only three, plus Jolts. But I won't count him as one of us anymore, not after what he did. In fact, I'm not even counting myself as one of the other three. It's simple; I'm not one of them. The three remaining are Jhona, Louise and Dagger. Louise was a fun-loving, jolly Espeon with bloodstained fur and a black gem embedded within her scalp. Dagger was a silent, loyal Umbreon who was also bloodstained and his loops were lime-green. Jhona was only little, about three or four years of age and she was still at her basic form, like our now passed brother, Davis. Her fur was coal-black and her miniature mane was ruby red,and so were her eyes. I stood watch over them now, the three youngest, discluding Davis who would forever remain by my side, of my kin as they began families of their own to make sure our flame shall never go out.

"How did it come to this?" Davis asked, "Why us, of all Pokemon? Thank god we rid this planet of those human scum!"

"Now, you know we didn't get rid of all the human race. They were very interesting to learn from. We kept the Nurse Joys and their male partners who treated us with kindness and respect. They can repopulate their numbers, the increase will begin slow, then later on pick up pace. The offspring will be raised on how to look after us. There shall not be anymore animal fights involving us. If the don't follow in the Joys footsteps, the Pokemon of the planet will earn the right to use them humans in combat. They'll see their flawed ways one or another," I explained, smirking. I ran my paws across my water throne, "I'll see that it does now that I'm the Pokemon God!"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bloodstained Leaves**

* * *

Playing with dad. We don't do it often, we don't get time. We are always on our toes, looking for danger everywhere and we run in the opposite direction. It isn't an ideal life, but it sure beats getting your face pounded in until you bleed with agony. That's what the humans do to us now, it's our new form of punishment they inflict onto us from an early age. You're lucky if you survive your first battle! They've stepped up their game; now it's a fight to the death, and they don't even have a funeral or anything! They used to, but the graveyards filled up way to quickly, so now they take all the dead carcasses of the fallen of our brethren, pile them up in front of the arena they were murdered in, and burn them. In front of the public. And people watch it, and they enjoy watching it! They've become sick minded, those humans, and that's how I was created. Well, the nine of us.

Father was a regular Leafeon, a powerful one of that. He was owned by a scientist who was extremely interested in Pokemon biology. They took part in these fights before they were to the death. They won every battle, winning their bets against the trainers. One day, they met another scientist who was also interested in Pokemon biology, and she had a female Glaceon that was trained with carrying mixbreed Pokemon. One thing lead to another and, well, they got into a fight: If the scientist who owned the Leafeon won, the Glaceon would become his and he would stop pairing father up with the Espeon back at the lab and move him onto the ice-type. If they lost, however, father would become hers and she would make him father many litters of mixbreed Pokemon. Whoever won didn't matter, father would basically rape the many female Ookemon he was offered and the Glaceon would be raped my many Pokemon and mother many litters. The battle raged on for hours; both sides were skilled battlers, but sooner or later, one fox had to go down. Despite her type-advantage, the Glaceon that would be my step-mother (I was already born at this point in time) fell.

The two foxes were immediately led into a room with a one-sided window on one wall so the scientist could see how they did it without evading their privacy. He sat me on his lap and forced me to watch, regardless of my age. I was still an Eevee back then, so watching such a thing scarred me, but what was worse was what he constantly whispered into my ears:

"Watch this, my sweetie. Because, the day you evolve, I'll start you on doing this. This is what you've been bred to do, breed the perfect offspring that, in return, will also deliver perfect offspring. It will be a continuous loop, and you'll be apart of it!" I turned around to make sure he wasn't behind me. It was futile; the professor was killed during the explosion that Glaceon caused by freezing the nuclear reactor core. Anyway, side-tracking. Remember: Think happy thoughts. Think about pixies. Fairies. Anything! Think about... Howling? My blood froze.

"Run!" I screamed, totally forgetting our number one rule of keeping as silent as a rock. Father lead Jhona and Davis one direction, but they were blocked off by several Houndooms with larger than average horns and visible bones. The snarled at us, and about 12 more chimed in from behind us. We were closed in. I wouldn't have a problem with these guys, and neither would Jolts, but I was more worried about Sherbet the brown Glaceon, father and Louise, who all had type-disadvantages against our dark/firs type foes. Blitz wouldn't have to worry about their fire attacks because of his ability Flash Fire, shame that they had the same one! But the two individuals that I fretted over the most was Jhona and Davis, who were both barely four years old. The first of our foes lunged for Skyline the Sylveon who flinced with fear before the attack hit her. The Houndoom was pissed, they loved it when their prey fought back, so her flincing like that caused him to stop. However, he didn't back down, instead he eyed Jolts and charged. The Jolteon jumped over him nimbly and landed a Low Kick to his advasery's head. The Houndoom flew back and colidded with five others who all tumbled down with him. That left us with about nine left to fight off, who all turned to their fallen partners. Which made them even more pissed than they were before. I fired Water Gun after Water Gun, striking them in the face each time, but it wasn't enough to get them down for the count. I hit eight over and over, but wasn't there _nine?_

"Gah!" I heard father yelp in pain, "you assholes!" I glanced over to see the final mutt had taken a swipe to the grass-type's neck, leaving a disfiguring gash with red liquid seeping out at an astonishing rate. Then, the Hounoom clamped his jaws around his wound.

"Get off of him!" I hissed as another ran up to me. This one didn't attack me, instead, he sat by me, his eyes pleading.

"Hey, guy. You said we wouldn't be dealing any blows to 'im," he said, "Like, what's up with that?"

"I said to leave this one for me!" the one with is teeth peircing my father's body muffed, "Did I not make that clear?"

"Not really," the first Houndoom frowned. This angered the other and his jaws grip increased antil we heard a giant snap. The remaining Houndoom and my siblings stopped fighting when they saw the leader let of of father and the Leafeon collapsed, painting the grass with his freshly drew blood. The leader looked at his followers.

"C'mon guy. Fall out! The main enemy has been terminated!" the Droned. He walked off, past Davis, and kicked the normal type over, and continued on his way with his army behind him. All but the one sat beside me...


End file.
